02 January 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-01-02 ;Comments *Intro: "Well life's not very easy if you're Sid Vicious, is it?" At the time of broadcast, Vicious was in a New York jail after being charged with assaulting Todd Smith, brother of Patti Smith.. *Eight tracks from the 'Armed Forces' LP by Elvis Costello & The Attractions are featured, broadcast in two blocks of four. *Thirteen singles are played, celebrating Northern Ireland's musical contribution to 1978. Sessions *Lene Lovich #1 (rpt). Recorded 1978-11-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Hal Harris: Jitterbob Baby (7") Ace *Bob Dylan: Changing Of The Guards (LP - Street Legal) CBS *Lene Lovich: Say When (Peel session) @''' *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Accidents Will Happen (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Senior Service (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Oliver's Army (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Big Boys (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *John Lennon: Give Me Some Truth *Generation X: Gimme Some Truth (b-side 'King Rocker' 7") Chrysalis *Winston Edwards & Blackbeard: Ronald Biggs The Great Train Robber (LP - Dub Conference) Studio 16 *Lene Lovich: Monkey Talk (Peel session) '''@ *Stiff Little Fingers: Alternative Ulster (7") Rigid Digits / Rough Trade *Victim: Strange Thing By Night (7") Good Vibrations *Duggie Briggs Band: 42 Hours Late ('Flashes On It (Again)' EP - 7") IT *Undertones: True Confessions ('Teenage Kicks' 7") Good Vibrations *Outcasts: You're A Disease (7") IT *Rudi: Big Time (7") Good Vibrations *Xdreamysts: Right Way Home (7") Good Vibrations *Outcasts: Just Another Teenage Rebel (7") Good Vibrations *No Sweat: Start All Over Again (7") Rip Off *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device (7") Rigid Digits *Protex: Don't Ring Me Up (7") Good Vibrations *Blue Steam: Lizard King (7") Rip Off *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Good Vibrations *Lene Lovich: Lucky Number (Peel session) *Be Bop Deluxe: Quest For The Harvest Of The Stars (LP - The Best And The Rest Of Be Bop Deluxe) Harvest *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Green Shirt (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Party Girl (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Goon Squad (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Busy Bodies (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Augustus Pablo: Unfinished Melody (LP - East Of The River Nile) *Frankie Miller: When I'm Away From You (7") Chrysalis *Public Image Limited: Annalisa (LP - Public Image (First Issue)) Virgin *Lene Lovich: Home (Peel session) @''' *'File 1 '''cuts out after 1:26 of above track *Tracks marked '@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1979-01-02 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB038+DB039 *2) KevH Tape 20.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:53:32 *2) 1:29:37 (25:55-36:09) (from 33:29 unique) ;Other *1) File created from DB038 & DB039 of the Derby Box. Excellent sound at 256kbs: recording misses 8 minutes from the end of the show. Many thanks to CH and RF. *2) Created from Tape 20 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Derby Box